iRemember
by jkeoni
Summary: February 14th is a special day, a day for love. Carly Shay remembers one particular Valentine's Day that took place when she was just a little girl. Now she has a special Valentine's Day surprise of her own. Read and Review


A/N: A one-shot story that I just wrote. It's a short breather from my other stories and it's good timing with Valentine's Day approaching. Enjoy

Disclaimer: iCarly is owned by Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider

iRemember

_

* * *

_

_The aroma of freshly baked cupcakes fill the kitchen, as a mother opened the oven. She grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the hot cupcake tin out of the oven. Her six-year old son was ecstatic that the treats were done baking. Half a dozen cupcakes were set on top of the kitchen counter as the little boy stood on his toes, peering at them. _

"_Are they finished, Mom?" he asked eagerly. _

"_Not yet, dear. They still need to cool before we frost them. Normally I wouldn't allow such sugary snacks, but it is a special occasion," the mother smiled as she took out a bowl of frosting from out of the refrigerator._

"_Why don't you go finish your Valentine card," she suggested to her son. _

"_Oh yeah, I forgot all about that," he said as he scurried off to his room. _

_In his room, he had a piece of paper folded into a card that was half finished. He colored several hearts onto the card with red crayons and red cherry-scented magic markers. The boy worked diligently on his Valentine card as he spent nearly an hour and a half on it. He was making this card for a very special girl so he had to make sure every detail was just right. After making the final touches, he looked back and nodded in approval. _

"_There, I'm finally done," he tucked his card safely underneath his arm and raced back to the kitchen. _

"_Are they ready?" he asked tugging at his mother's pant leg as she was marinated a few cubes of tofu. _

"_Yes, sweetie, they're ready for frosting," she said as she placed the bowl of pink frosting and the platter of cupcakes onto the table. She dunked one of the cupcakes into the frosting face down, showing her son how to frost. _

"_Like this?" he asked as he dunked a cupcake. _

"_Uh-huh, just like that." _

_As he finished frosting the last of the cupcakes, he carefully arranged them on the platter and covered it in plastic wrap. _

"_Can I bring to her now?" _

"_Yes, you may. Oh cute are you. I'm sure she's going to love it," his mother as she kissed his forehead and began fixing his hair. _

_The little boy carried the platter and opened the door of his apartment and slowly walked to the door across the hallway. He paused for moment, setting the platted down on the floor. Feeling the anxiety get the better of him, the boy took a deep breath, knocked on the door and swiftly ran back to his apartment._

_A young man answered the door, only to discover the platter of decadent cupcakes on his doorstep and a Valentine card placed beside it. _

"_Hmm, I wonder who left these?" he said to himself. A little girl ran up to see who was at the door. _

"_Where did those come from," she asked, eyeing the stack of cupcakes. _

"_I don't know but it looks like you have yourself a little Valentine, little sis," he said looking at the card and smiled looking over to the door across the hall. _

_

* * *

  
_

Carly was in her room, cleaning out her desk until she found an old shoe box buried underneath a stack of old papers. She dusted the box and opened it to find a few photographs from when she was little. She found an old Halloween picture of her dress as Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz and another picture of her and Sam when they were in the fifth grade. She then found an old Valentine card. The hearts, now a faded red, were drawn with crayon and marker. Just above the hearts, bold words were handwritten in child-like manner which read _**TO: CARLY, LOVE FREDDIE**_. Carly had a smile that ran across her face when she found a photograph along with the card. It was a picture of her and Freddie with their arms around each other when they were little kids. They were smiling together as they had their cupcakes. She remembered inviting him over after she received his Valentine. After fondly reminiscing, Carly hurried downstairs as she left her PearPhone on the kitchen counter. She sat on the couch as she called the boy from across the hallway.

"Hey Freddie, are you home yet?" she held her phone between her cheek and her shoulder. She was now feeling anxious as she couldn't stop her leg from bouncing and twitching.

"…Well, call me when you get home. I want to tell you something."

"…No Freddie, I can't tell you over the phone. It's important and I really want tell you this in person…

"Okay, I'll see you later" Carly told her friend as she tilted her head, gazing at the photo of her and Freddie.


End file.
